SoftLoud
by Bonzai-Bunny
Summary: Bucky had no self-control in regards to Steve's lips and Steve would be lying if he said he didn't like it.


Warning: explicit sex

Disclaimer: I don't own these guys

Authoress note: just a little thing i wrote on tumblr. c:

- - o0o- -

Bucky liked Steve's lips. Steve knew Bucky liked his lips because he was never exactly shy about expressing his opinion on them. He said that Steve put his pencil to his mouth sometimes and it was distracting. He said that Steve bit his lips a lot, made them fuller and pinker and that was his excuse for kissing Steve when they were in a semi-public place and could get caught.

Bucky had no self-control in regards to Steve's lips and Steve would be lying if he said he didn't like it. He liked Bucky's kisses especially when they were heated with nothing but lust because their little apartment was chilly and sometimes there wasn't anything else that could warm him up.

Steve was warm now, with Bucky pressed tight against, his lips bruised from Bucky's attention. They were on the floor because their mattress squeaked and they would wake up the whole damn building if they weren't careful. The ground was a little hard and Steve would be feeling it in the morning, especially with Bucky on top of him like this, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not when his lips were so hot and swollen with every press of Bucky's mouth and tongue. Truthfully, Bucky could go on for hours, just kissing him, pressed against him like he wanted their bodies to become one.

Steve whimpered when Bucky's knee moved in a way that caused the slow embers of their kissing to ignite and yeah, Steve had been hard for a while, but he was suddenly aching with need and fire.

"Buck," he whispered when it was clear that that knee movement was not accidental and Bucky pressed his lips to the line of Steve's collar.

"Wish I could mark you," was all he said and Steve knew what he meant. He wanted to mark him someplace visible, so everyone would know he belonged to Bucky and Steve shivered at the thought.

"You can't. Come on," Steve mumbled as he thrust his hips upward to give the other incentive to move faster. He knew Bucky could feel how hard he was through his trousers; Bucky was just as hard and bigger too. Steve felt himself throb at the thought and he knew he needed the other as soon as possible.

"Bucky please," he whispered as the other sat up to undo their trousers because he was impatient as possible, delirious with heat. Bucky's response was only a smirk before he squeezed Steve through his underwear and Steve had to bite his arm to prevent from making a loud noise.

"Bucky!" Steve hissed when he had recovered. The other still didn't say anything, but Steve accidentally let out a loud whimper when their cocks brushed together, hot and not enough. Steve could normally put a lid on it, but he had been waiting so long and he was too warm to feel the repercussions. Bucky gave him a look and asked,

"Do I need to cover your mouth"?

Steve felt his dick twitch at the thought and he flushed, "Y-yeah."

Bucky maneuvered himself so he could open Steve up with one hand and cover Steve's mouth with the other. Bucky's hand was warm over his lips and he definitely needed it when he felt Bucky's finger, slick with Vaseline, press against his hole. It pushed in, searching, opening him. Heat blossomed inside of him and he was panting by the time Bucky pressed in a second finger.

"Jesus, Steve," Bucky muttered, looking at how much Steve's cock was dripping already, "You've been wanting it for a while, haven't you?"

Steve flushed, because it was true, but that didn't stop him from arching into Bucky's fingers when they grazed against that spot. He groaned behind Bucky's hand when Bucky had three fingers fucking him and it wasn't enough, not even when Bucky leaned in to whisper,

"Christ, I've never seen you get so loose so quick," and Steve honestly could have lost it right there. His body had a rare pliable nature to it tonight, because he had been drunk on Bucky's kisses since they first started and damn the consequences, he felt impossibly good.

Bucky removed both of his hands to Steve's disappointment. He wiped off the hand that had been inside of Steve on a nearby towel and picked up Steve's legs to wrap around his hips. The blond immediately locked his ankles together and Bucky's hand was back over his mouth. Good thing too, because he nearly whined when he felt Bucky's wet cockhead brush against his hole and felt electricity shoot up his spine when the other eased in a little.

Steve shut his eyes when he felt the laborious push, that slow drag that set Steve's insides on fire. He was full beyond possible, as always with Bucky, and Bucky was pressed against him entirely by the time he was full to the hilt. The other's breath was hot in his ear as he waited for Steve to adjust, rocking his hips a little to make the transition more comfortable. Steve didn't need it though, and arched into him to make the point.

Bucky removed his hand and whispered, "You sure?"

"Yes."

The hand was back and Bucky pulled out torturous and slow, before slamming back in and Steve moaned into Bucky's palm. Every nerve ending was set ablaze, it was so wonderful. He wrapped his arms around Bucky's shoulders and held on for dear life and sanity even as he arched back into each thrust. His blunt nails clawed down the other's back as he attempted to find purchase of anything when Bucky hit that spot.

Steve tried his best to be quiet, but it was hard when every single part of him was so hot, from his face, to his lungs, to the tips of his fingers, to inside him where Bucky was burning up. His cock was so swollen it hurt, each thrust sending him closer and closer to the edge. No one was surprised when Steve came first, his cum landing on both of their shirts. Bucky finally took his hand away and Steve was gasping, panting for air from the force of his orgasm.

When he had recovered, Bucky kissed him, just as long and hard as earlier. Steve's lips were still swollen and he felt overstimulated as Bucky seemed to claim all of him, but he was too warm and sated to do anything about it. He shivered when Bucky finally came, at the feeling of Bucky's hot cum inside of him and if Steve could have gotten it up again, he would have.

Bucky wiped them off with the towel and made a halfhearted attempt at pulling their trousers and underwear back up.

"Come on, Rogers. You can't sleep on the floor."

Steve felt like he could have protested this, but he knew that he didn't want his neck to be stiff and sore the next morning, and stood on wobbly legs to get in the bed three feet away. Bucky shortly followed, pulling the mismatched covers over them and Steve was nearly sleeping when Bucky kissed him again. He could have complained, but the warmth felt nice and Bucky kissed him in that sweet way of his until he was solidly asleep.


End file.
